


Fish

by camping_trash_44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Player Lexa, one night stand (kind of), quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camping_trash_44/pseuds/camping_trash_44
Summary: Clarke wakes up to find herself in a strange bed, then rushes to leave to avoid the impending complications of her one night stand with a certain green-eyed brunette. She meets a small bundle of golden haired joy on her escape though that changes the game.





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr prompt I came across a while ago, I would credit the blog/person but I truly don't remember where exactly I saw it, I was stress scrolling. This little story was running through my mind for a while afterwards, so hopefully everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> (ps. if this is your prompt, thank you and I promise I wasnt trying to take credit!)

Soft light filtered through Clarke’s closed eyelids as she felt herself slowly starting to wake up, her muscles yearning to be stretched along the soft white sheets she currently found herself tangled in. Her mind started to come to life, each sense starting to process her surroundings as time passed. The mild morning sunlight was first even behind her eyelids as it cast mild yellow light, her skin was next as she stretched along the sheets, the cotton caressing her bare body. Clarke could make out the low hum of electricity, most likely the fridge, then the steady ticking of the wall clock keeping pace of time as she woke. Her tongue seemed puffy and her mouth full of an off taste like she broke her routine and didn’t brush her teeth last night. Finally her sense of smell came too as she realized that her pillow case wasn’t familiar…it smelled completely unlike her fabric softener. Whatever smell that was filling her nose was not what she usually woke to, this smell was sharper yet more natural…like a forest during the spring time after a hard rain. 

Letting her mind focus more on the sounds and senses around her Clarke quickly realized that she was in fact not in her apartment and definitely not in her bed. Taking a chance the blonde turned to her right yet she was met with a face full of long brown curly hair and her body was stopped by soft skin rubbing against hers. Clarke’s self-control to resist curling into the foreign body next to her was monument, she forced herself to remember that she was a complete stranger to the woman next to her and completely foreign to the bed she was in. Slowly Clarke rolled over to her left side as she tried to gather her long blonde hair so she didn’t bother the brunette next to her, softly she threw the covers off her body as she curled her legs up then towards the end of the bed so she could try to escape the bed without incidence. 

To be fair, Clarke did not have an implicit rule against one night stands or sneaking off early in the morning before her partners woke, in truth she considered it apart of her sexual experience and welcomed the freedom that came with anonymous sex. The problem she had though with this particular morning was not the usual taboo associated with her escape; no, her problem was the fact that she did not want to leave this particular bed or this particular woman. 

Clarke wanted nothing more than to stay curled up in Lexa Wood’s bed, their skin touching gently and sharing soft smiles in the morning light. This is the moment that the blonde had been yearning for since she first laid eyes on the brunette who was currently letting loose soft puffs of air against the pillow. Despite herself, Clarke took a moment to study the woman. Her long brown hair was splayed out soaking up the soft sunlight, her back was exposed showing off the beautiful artwork inked into the skin, the swell of her hips paired with the dip of her back made a tantalizing sight…Clarke could spot a promising bruise starting to form where her teeth had scraped across tanned skin only a few hours ago. 

The pair of them had been flirting since they met several months previously, having felt the undeniable attraction that filled the air when they occupied the same space. Neither woman wanted to give in though due to their individual stubbornness and the coy game of cat and mouse they had created. Clarke swallowed the sinking feeling in her chest as she realized she just became another one of Lexa’s conquests…the girl had definitely made a reputation for herself on campus. That was also part of the reason that Clarke had held out so long in actually acting upon her desires, she had no intentions of ever becoming the next notch on the bed post for anyone. With her casually thrown smiles and obvious charm paired with godly good looks, it was no surprise that Lexa had not only captured the hearts of various girls, but bedded them as well. Anger swelled in her chest as she gave it more thought…it worked, Lexa’s charms had worked on her and she just fell into the trap like so many other girls before her. Anger gave way to small tears starting to form in her eyes at her own naivety that maybe her and Lexa had had a connection over the past few weeks, that she could have been different. 

Hastily searching for her belongings Clarke made her way through the tornado of clothes that had been stripped and tossed with fervor across the room. Picking up her blouse Clarke could see the vision of Lexa’s deep green eyes connecting with her own as the brunette had purposefully undone each button one by one, letting her long fingers trail the exposed skin the action had created. Picking up her ruined underwear from the across the room a vision of the brunette’s tongue flicking out to trace a line along the edge over her hips, taking quick moments to nibble on the soft skin before sliding the garment off. Shaking the image from her head Clarke searching for her skin tight jeans, already dreading jumping into them. With each step she took around the room, desperately trying to be silent, Clarke would get flashes of her night with Lexa. Teeth scraping across skin, hands tangling in long hair, fingers pushing deeper and deeper as pleas were cried out like prayers. Taking a self-indulgent moment Clarke turned her bare back to the full length mirror over the door to admire the long red scratches littering her skin, no longer swollen and angry from Lexa’s blunt nails and obvious pleasure. Clarke quite literally patted herself on the back for that. Getting dressed took longer than she had hoped…only slightly distracted by the flashes of memories that occupied her thoughts.

Just as the front door was in sight, her escape was nearly palpable, a low and sharp whine stopped Clarke in her tracks. Feeling especially like a cartoon cat burglar caught in the act, the blonde turned her head towards the noise and found the source…a heart breaking, pout lipped, squeal inducing puppy was sat only a few feet away from Clarke. 

The puppies eyes were round and quite possibly filled with puppy tears, (fat puppy tears of sadness as would be the story later when Clarke retold it), as is it looked longingly between Clarke and what was obviously his bowl for food. Taking a moment to consider her course of action the blonde stood staring at the puppy, she could stay to try and find its food only to be possibly caught and endure the most awkward conversation in the history of forever or she could be the known as the awful selfish person who denied arguably the cutest puppy known to human kind his breakfast. Noting Clarke’s hesitation, the golden retriever puppy let loose a fresh set of whimpers and whines that shot straight into Clarke’s heart.

Rushing forward the blonde set to work rummaging through cabinets and drawers frantically searching for any type of dog food…wet food, dry kibble, training treats would do even…Clarke threw her hands up in frustration at seeing the miserable state of the cabinets. There was barely even any human food, much less any puppy food. Clarke had half a mind to go back into the bedroom and give Lexa a piece of her mind, screw the one night stand talk, there was a puppy in need of proper food. Looking down to meet the puppies eyes, Fish, as Clarke noticed on the pup’s brown leather collar, (internally she rolled her eyes at the name and at Lexa’s choice to buy a leather collar for a puppy that will inevitably out-grow it in a few months time), she leaned down and picked up the bundle of blonde fur. 

“Who’s a good boy? Are you the bestest boy in the whole wide world? Oh yes you are, yes yes yes yes.” Clarke whispered to the puppy as he licked her face, just young enough that she could still detect the unmistakable smell of puppy breath. 

Fish started to bark high pitched puppy barks as he wriggled in her arms, Clarke set him down and watched with a fond smile as the he started to chase his own tail enthusiastically. Spotting a chew rope Clarke grabbed it and waved the toy in front of her, Fish immedicably responded by grabbing on to pull with his whole body’s force. Forgetting the reason as to why she needed to be silent in the first place Clarke let loose a full laugh that filled the air of the small apartment. Unhindered by any other thoughts besides the puppy who clearly wanted to play, Clarke started chasing Fish around the table and through the kitchen before finally flopping down and letting the pupper crawl and slobber all over her. Her laughter was cut off though by the an unmistable voice coming from the living room doorway,

“I see you’ve finally met Fish, then?”

There, standing in only a pair of boxers with her hair piled messily atop her head, was Lexa smiling fondly at the scene in front of her. Clarke yelped and immediately jumped upright as Fish yipped at her in protest at her lack of attention. After the initial shock of being caught, Clarke remembered the lack of food she saw earlier and let that frustration mix with the anger and embarrassment of being another conquest for the brunette, Clarke advanced on Lexa. A few quick strides brought Clarke face to face with Lexa, her pointer finger poking harshly in to the other girl’s chest.

“Why the fuck don’t you have any food for Fish? How irresponsible Lexa do you…if you want to treat your body like shit or starve yourself, that’s one thing, but not having a scrap of food for a PUPPY? That’s just unacceptable. I can’t even believe I started to like you in the first plave, but now I see that you don’t even take care of a puppy?! That’s just a line that-”

“Clarke”

Turning away from Lexa the blonde turned back towards Fish and scooped him into her arms as he faced Lexa again, “I should take him since you can’t-”

“Clarke!” Lexa raised her voice just enough to cut through the obvious rambling and emotions the blonde was letting lose, Clarke for her part stopped short and shot Lexa a glare…one that was rivaling her sister’s to be honest. 

“What, Lexa?”

Laughing softly, Lexa stepped forward and put her hands on Clarke’s arms and set a small kiss upon Fish’s head, “just wait one second and trust me.”

With that Lexa turned and disappeared down the hall, stopping in front of a hall closet to open in, Lexa peered around the door and beckoned Clarke to come forward. Slowly Clarke complied, doubt etched on her face as she neared the door, Lexa simply stepped sideways and pushed the door more for Clarke to see. Dread filled Clarke’s stomach and a deep blush rushed to her face and she saw the inside of the closet…each shelf that jam packed to the brim with food. Human and dog food to be exact, the blonde counted no less than five different bags of food of various brands for puppies. 

“Well…this is more awkward than I thought this morning would go.” Clarke mumbled as she buried her face into the soft golden hair in her arms.

Lexa cracked a small smile at the girl as she spoke, “I had to move all the food I could into the closet because it’s the only one he can’t seem to open. He’s very talented at finding and getting into any food container or past any door.”

“I was clearly mistaken…here’s your Fish back,” Clarke hastily shoved the pupping into Lexa’s arms fully prepared to make a swift escape, “I hope you two have a very happy life.”  
Clarke bolted for the door, grabbing at her heels she previously discarded on the kitchen counter as she practically ran. Lexa walked after her setting Fish back on the ground letting him chase after his new friend, the brunette reached out to stop Clarke’s retreating figure. “Wait, Clarke, wait a second.”

The blonde stopped at the feather light touch of Lexa’s hand on her elbow, she knew she should just leave and forget the whole scene, forget her night with Lexa all together, but there was something in the softness of Lexa’s actions that stopped her from leaving. Wordlessly, Clarke turned and met Lexa’s eyes, they stood there staring for a small amount of time, clearly unaware of what exactly to do next. Finally, Lexa opened her mouth then promptly closed it, huffing in frustration as she searched for the right words it seemed. 

“Would…do you..Coffee?’ Clarke almost laughed at the sudden awkwardness of the usually suave and charismatic brunette. It caused Clarke to see a side of Lexa she was sure not many others had before. 

“Yes, I coffee.” 

Lexa cast her eyes down to Fish who had taken up residence at her feet liking her toes, “With me?”

Stepping forward to tilt Lexa’s chin upwards, Clarke maintained eye contact, staring into deep green eyes she made a decision that seemed to surprise both of them, “Go get dressed and then you can take me out on a proper date.”

A small blush colored Lexa’s cheeks, slowly the two leaned in closer to each other eyes intent on each other’s lips, just as Clarke’s heart started to flutter in anticipation of feeling those lips again Fish barked loudly from his position on the ground between them. Both girls jumped apart at the sudden noise, breaking the small bubble they had found themselves caught up in. Clarke reached down to pick up the small bundle, cradling him in her arms, reaching around Clarke settled a small chaste kiss to Lexa’s cheek. Pulling away she smiled coyly at the brunette as she hoisted the puppy further, “We’re taking Fish along with us though…I’m starting to like him better than you.”

Clarke accented her statement with the loud pop of a kiss to the top of the puppies head, Fish in turn looked up and started liking the blonde along her chin, Lexa laughed freely as she turned to change for their coffee date. Clarke caught the brunette turning for quick look at the duo before entering her room. Clarke sent her a wink before blowing a kiss down the hall.


End file.
